Pinkie Pie CONOCE A
by master-ROV
Summary: LUEGO DE PINKIE PIE TUVO SUEÑO RARO DONDE CONOCIÓ A UN HOMBRE MÁGICO LLAMADO TÍO GRANDPA, DESDE ESE DÍA PINKIE TIENE UNA META PRINCIPAL CONOCER 20 DIMENSIONES DIFERENTES Y TENER A AVENTURAS ATREVES DE LAS DIMENSIONES CON ALGUNAS DE SUS AMIGAS CON EL TIEMPO, MUCHOS COSAS MAS


ERA UN DÍA NORMAL EN PONYVILLE TODO TENIA LABORES Y OTRA ASUNTOS PERO A HABÍA UNA PONY CURIOSA Y ALEGRE TAMBIÉN ERA EL ALMA DE LAS FIESTAS SU NOMBRE ERA PINKIE PIE, UN DÍA PINKIE LUEGO TERMINAR SUS LABORES VA DESCANSAR A CASA, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE PINKIE TUVO SUEÑO DONDE CONOCÍA A UN HOMBRE CON BIGOTE SE DESPIERTA LUEGO SE DIRIGE A LA CASA DE TWILIGHT YA QUE RECORDÓ QUE ELLA ERA UNA CIENTÍFICA

Pinkie: ! Twilight Twilight Twilight ¡ necesito tu ayuda vi en un sujeto extraño y tenia un bigote era chistoso y no se encuentra aquí en otro lugar diferente

Twilight: un sujeto extraño debe ser de otra dimensión pinkie pie

Pinkie: ayúdame por favor realmente quiero conocerlo sujeto extraño

Twilight: no se pinkie suena al peligroso según mis estudios viajar a otra dimensión suele dar dolor de cabeza y confusión

Pinkie le pone sus ojos de tristeza y se baja el peinado cuando le dijo eso twilight

Twilight: ah... **¡bien te haré lo que dice!**

Pinkie: oh gracias twilight y para cuando lo harás (abrazándola)

Twilight: lo tendré listo para mañana

Al día siguiente pinkie termina sus deberes y sale corriendo y se dirige a la casa de Twilight y saluda twilight detrás diciendo *hola*

Twilight: pinkie no me sorprendas así por detrás

Pinkie: pudiste termina lo que dice

Twilight: si puede hacer un reloj me demore una 3 horas en hacerlo ahora ponlo en tu pierna y escucha presiona el botón podrá ir a esa dimensión, pero no puede traer objetos cuando valla a esa dimensión también en esa dimensión lo podrá traer papel o una foto, ¿ esta segura de haces Pinkie ?

Pinkie: si Twilight estoy seguro

ella presiona el botón le aparece electricidad en cuerpo y se teletransporta esa dimensión que quería ir le dan una descripción al reloj y Pinkie aparece en medio de calle y se detiene una casa-rodante frente de ella, sale del vidrio un hombre diciendo *Buenos días* pinkie se acerca el

Pinkie: oye esta bien sujeto

**! BUENOS DÍAS ¡** hola pony rosa yo soy TÍO GRANDPA y EL bolsa belly de donde vienes tu amiga mia

Pinkie: yo soy pinkie pie vengo un lugar muy lejos de aquí ... espera tu eres la persona que quería conocer en mis sueños

aparece TÍO GRANDPA hablándole arriba y toman una soda

Tío grandpa: Pinkie te encantara conocer a mis amigos

Pinkie: dime Tío grandpa también a haces lo mismo que yo cuando aparezco

Pinkie entra el hogar de Tío grandpa y saluda a los miembros y Pinkie observa el lugar mira todo las habitaciones y charla con pizza steve

pizza steve: hola hola pizza le agrada las fiesta y lucir elegante con sus gafas

pinkie: esto es una cosa increíble una pizza parlante ni mis amigas me lo creían si estuviera en mi hogar soy buena haciendo fiestas

pizza steve: ya me imagino tus fiestas y Pinkie recuerda pizza steve tu amigo buena onda

Pinkie: oki loki doki

Sr gus: de esta hablando ustedes 2

Pinkie abraza Sr gus y piensa que es gummy su mascota

Sr gus: eh Pinkie cierto una razón por ese abrazo

pinkie: me hiciste recordar a mi mascota gummy que solo tiene un 1 año

Sr gus: dime el un dinosaurio

Pinkie: es un lagarto

luego pinkie ve como pinkie Tío grandpa ayuda a los niños en mundo y después ella se toma una foto todos los miembros, ella habla con Bolsa belly

Pinkie: vaya luego vi a la tigresa voladora gigante realista era sensacional ver como volaba saliendo arco-iris pero me recordó a rainbow

Bolsa Belly: si vieras las locuras de pizza steve cuando le hace bromas Sr gus te divertirías Pinkie pie una cosa una razón que este aquí pinkie

Pinkie: veras vine aquí por queria conocer a Tio grandpa yo vi en mis sueño luego mi amiga twilight le suplique que me hiciera el favor luego lo hizo, después termine mis labores me dirige a su casa me dio un reloj lo use y conocí a Tio grandpa luego estoy aqui Bolsa Belly y tienes dulces

Bolsa Belly: eh eh lo siento pero no tengo

Tío grandpa: seguro que no tiene amigo

Bolsa Belly: si estoy seguro

Tío grandpa: bien Pinkie vamos a jugar

Pinkie: si diversión

Pinkie y el Tío grandpa aparecen ambos lugares sea arriba o abajo, divirtiéndose luego Pinkie se despiden de Tío grandpa y su amigos y se lleva la foto de recuerdo y regresa a su dimensión con su reloj y aparece en la casa Twilight con todas sus amigas esperado

twilight: y como te fue ese viaje Pinkie

Pinkie: fue increíble pero quiero seguir viajando en otra dimensiones

luego todas sus amigas al escuchar eso se desmayan y Pinkie las observaba

**CONTINUARA... EN PROXIMO CAPITULO DE** Pinkie Pie CONOCE A :


End file.
